


Pain and Numbness

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anger, Loss, Mourning, Pain, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: Loki was gone and you blamed Thor.With nothing to lose you went out revenge.





	Pain and Numbness

You had come here for only one thing.

Revenge.

He had taken everything from you.

But what he had taken last had been the final straw.

As the mercinaries you'd hired battled with the rest of his team you searched him out.

"There you are" you grinned to yourself before moving towards your target.

He noticed you a few seconds too late to block your hit.

As he flew backwards into the wall you stood waiting for him to get back up.

"Skadi?" he frowned as he recognised you "what are you doing here?"

"I would have thought that rather obvious" you answered "you have taken everything from me Thor, and now I will take from you".

"I couldn't prevent what happened to him" he walked cautiously closer to you "it pains me too".

"Liar" you spat as you punched him once more "you started all of it".

From your peripheral vision you noticed that your mercinaries were almost beaten.

"Just stop this" Thor tried "you can still turn back".

"And do what?" you yelled "I have nothing to go back to".

You felt a tear unwillingly escape your eye and roll down your face.

Sensing something coming flying towards you from behind you turned to catch it.

Throwing the shield to the ground, you turned your attention back to Thor.

"Had you only been kinder to him none of it would have happened" you confessed.

"I know that I have done wrong but you know as well as I that he got beyond reason" Thor was getting agitated.

"What does it matter now anyway" you scoffed "he's dead".

"Thor?" a voice asked from behind you.

"I have this under control" Thor replied.

Glancing briefly behind you, you found that the Avengers had come out victorious in their battle and were now watching you.

"Who the hell are you?" the one in the metal suit spoke to you.

You ignored him.

Despite being so sure that revenge would help you, now that it was available you simply didn't see the point.

Tears streamed freely down your face now.

Feeling completely overwhelmed you slumped down to the floor and hid your face in your hands.

A few moments later you felt Thor hesitantly place a hand on your shoulder.

"You have to move on Skadi" he spoke quietly "Loki wouldn't want you doing this to yourself".

"In fact I'm fairly sure he would mock you for it" Thor joked and you couldn't help but laugh dryly.

"Hold on a minute" the metal mans from before spoke up "is she Loki's girlfriend?"

\--

A few months had passed and you had been working with the team.

If nothing else it was something to keep you busy.

The team were still a little on edge around you but they were tolerable.

You supposed the whole New York fiasco still left its mark on them.

Currently, Tony was hosting a party at the tower.

In the distance you could hear Thor talking enthusiastically of one of his battle victories.

You however, sat in the corner with a wandering mind.

Over the last few months your pain over Loki's death hadn't particularly gone anywhere.

But the anger from before was now replaced by a numbness.

"Hey there good looking" an intoxicated man stumbled over to you.

You didn't have a clue who he was, so you assumed it was one of Tony's friends.

"What's a fine girl like you doing sat alone?" he grinned at you.

"Leave me alone" you replied in an uninterested tone.

"Now that's not very nice" he fromwned and placed his hand on your shoulder.

"Don't touch me" you growled out.

"Why not sweetheart?" his hand remained in place.

Seconds later you had stood and had his arm behind his back and his face shoved into the floor.

"SKADI!" you heard Steve yell.

"Get off me you bitch" the man continued to struggle beneath you.

"I thought you liked touching" you snarled as you applied more pressure to his arm.

Thor pushed through the gathering crown and pulled you from the man.

"What are you doing?" he asked you once he'd pulled you aside.

"I told him not to touch me" you shrugged.

Tony burst through the door before Thor could comment further.

"Are you insane!" he marched over to you "that's the Ambassador of France".

"I'm handling this" Thor tried to step in.

"You can't flip out like that" Tony continued to scowl at you.

"He was bothering me, I asked him not to but he continued" you explained "he provoked that reaction".

"You're just as crazy as he was" Tony spat "no wonder you were toge-" he was cut off as you pushed him against the wall.

"Don't you talk about him" you snarled.

Thor pulled you back from Tony and put himself between you.

Without another word you turned and walked away.

\--

Without any idea in mind where you were going, you found yourself on the roof.

With a sigh you moved to sit with your legs over the edge.

"I must say that was quite the performance darling".

Your body froze at that voice.

It was official, you had finally gone insane.

But you had to know for sure.

Slowly you stood up and turned around.

You let out a choked breath when you saw him.

Rushing over to him you placed a hand on his chest, checking that he was actually here.

When your hand was met by a solid body you couldn't believe it.

"Did you miss me?" Loki grinned.

You frowned before punching him in the jaw "you bastard".

"Skadi" Loki straightened back up and looked at you with concern.

"Do you have any idea what you did to me" you felt yourself practically shaking with anger.

"Look, I had no choice" Loki began "had I not done what I did, I would still be in that damned cell" he reached out and took your hands in his "I promise you that I came looking for you as soon as I could".

You stared back at him unable to process all the emotions running through your head.

"I must say, you made it rather difficult for me to get to you when you joined Thor's little team" he laughed.

You shook your head and scoffed at him.

"You are such a pain" you commented before crashing your lips into his.

The kiss was desperate and you simply didn't feel like you could get enough of him.

"How about we get out of here?" Loki asked as you pulled apart.

"I'd follow you anywhere" you grinned back at him.

"Oh I know love" he smirked.


End file.
